For the Greater Good
by schwans
Summary: What if Harry died in the Chamber of Secrets? Round 9 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.


**For the Greater Good**

"Hurry Ron," Ginny said as she climbed out of the chamber of secrets and into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom the sorting hat falling over her eyes. She pushed it back as she reached her hand out to help Ron who was carrying Harry's… body while reaching back for Professor Lockhart's hand to get him up. "We need to find McGonagall!" Her eyes were growing wet again as a feint chirp from her pocket sounded.

Ron was silent as he stumbled out of the pipe and dragged Lockhart out behind him. "Let's leave before Myrtle shows up."

"Who is Myrtle?" Lockhart babbled, "She sounds nice, why are you avoiding her? Where are we?"

"Can I push him back down there?" Ron asked, his tone serious. Ginny adjusted the sword so she would not poke herself in the leg.

"Why would you do that?"

Ginny felt a headache approaching with the subtlety of a herd of dragons. She was trying not to look at Harry's… body. She had done enough staring when she was getting him back to Ron and Lockhart. His glasses kept falling off.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Ginny walked towards the bathroom door with more strength and energy than she had had all year. The reborn phoenix in her pocket chirped, at her belt was the sword of Gryffindor and a fang from the basilisk and the remains of the diary, once her friend Tom, in her hand she stepped into the corridor to find it empty.

"Everyone is in their dormitories, they were sent there after you were…" Ron started and trailed off looking close to tears. He had not cried when she had brought Harry's body, (she hating thinking that) too him. Ron was trying to keep himself together, and now that they were out of immediate danger seemed to be losing his composure.

Ginny put her hand on his shoulder, trying not to touch Harry or she might break down again. "Okay, then what about Dumbledore's office?"

"I have no idea where that is. Harry does…"

"Who is Harry?" Lockhart had wandered halfway down the corridor.

_"WOULD YOU SHUT IT!_" Ron yelled as his faced reddened, balling his fists. _"I AM SICK OF YOUR DAMN QUESTIONS!"_ Ron would have continued but he was cut off but choking sobs. Ginny recoiled from her brother and looked anywhere but the drama in front of her.

"What's going on here?" Ginny did an about-face to find Nearly-Headless Nick floating down the corridor towards them. "Ginny!"

"Nick, we need help! Find Professor McGonagall."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He disappeared through the wall and Ginny was left alone with her motley crew. She slumped down against the wall, knowing that help was coming drained the strength she was using to keep herself upright and composed. She stood up again to remove the sword and fang from her belt and remove the baby bird from her pocket so she would not crush him before trying to sit down again.

There was no glory in how Harry died, no matter what other people would believe.

* * *

It was a tragedy. Harry Potter was not supposed to die at the age of twelve in a dark chamber deep under the school trying and succeeding in saving Ginny Weasley. Albus Dumbledore put his face in his hands as wet tears rand down his beard. Fawkes had taken a hit from the basilisk and had been flung into a wall promptly rebirthing and was unable to aid boy like Dumbledore had hoped. The basilisk venom had destroyed the part of Voldemort in Harry, but it had stayed in his system and killed him again. It was not Harry's time to die.

He had nothing but praise for how Ginny had handled the situation; the diary horcrux destroyed by Harry had awoken her. She wept over him for a while before collecting her senses and getting all of the evidence out of the chamber. Dumbledore smiled, she was a ferocious sight climbing out of the chamber and running to his office. The too large sorting hat on her head, the fang and sword of Gryffindor strapped into her belt and the diary clutched in her hand, baby Fawkes poking his head out of her pocket observing the world around him while her brother carried Harry's body while Lockhart fumbled along behind them both. Ron and Ginny would be haunted by this tragedy, but they were strong enough to rise above it and continue to fight. Lockhart would be sent to Saint Mungo's within the hour for treatment. Harry's body was placed in a private room in the hospital wing for now.

Fawkes chirped from where he was perched on a pile of blankets in an empty desk chair watching Albus work.

The Weasley's were so glad to see their daughter alive, but grieved anew at the loss of the boy they opened their home and hearts too. The plans to bury Harry were being made; his aunt and uncle would be informed tomorrow. It would give Albus some much needed time to prepare himself for what his aunt and uncle would likely consider pleasant news. He had written a letter to explain the whole situation to them; he would hand deliver it in the morning, and stay there to answer any questions they might have, but for now the letter sat undelivered on his desk.

It hurt to see this brave, noble boy die so young.

The memory of Harry Potter needed to be honored and the best way to do that was to make sure that Voldemort never returned.

Albus needed to plan, Voldemort was attempting to rise to power again and he needed to make sure that his carefully laid plans were adjusted to fit the new situation. These plans were going to be radically different from the ones he had so carefully laid before. It was going to take time, but by the time the school year started next year Dumbledore would have a new plan put together and the new players would be in place.

All for the greater good.

* * *

Prompts used:

Blankets

Glory

An Undelivered Letter


End file.
